2014.05.11 - A Free Pass
Sebastian Shaw was a man of infinite patience. He had to be considering the fools he had to suffer every day both in the business world and in his own Hellfire Club. But things were a little different for him lately and his patience had grown thinner in recent weeks. Probably because his club was robbed, he was nearly killed by a man named Cable and betrayed by someone he had reached out to. Which is probably why the limo was sent to collect Lunair about two hours ago and to bring her here. He wasn't actually mad per say, she had accidently tipped him off to the whole affair, but he wasn't exactly happy with her either. So he waited for her to arrive dressed in his regalia as the Black King of the Hellfire Club and went about his normal business of glad-handing those in attendance until his Knights had brought her to him. Poor Sebastian. Lunair feels kind of bad about it. She really does. So she's picked up some fancy cake along the way as she's being collected. Indecision has cost her dearly, it seems. Still, she's dressed up neatly and allows herself to be collected. She has no idea what lies in wait. Probably a really grumpy Sebastian. And she can't blame him. But she will arrive, eyes a bit wide. And guilty. So guilty. "Um." Yup. Awkward. And yes, she did bring him cake. Goof. When Sebastian saw Lunair being escorted in by his Knights he raised his hand to the lovely young starlet he was talking to and walked towards Lunair. His face was a mask to his emotions. There was no way to tell how he was going to react to her until he got there and saw the cake. His mask broke and he smiled and then laughed, "You know, I've never actually been given a cake as a... what I assume is an apology for your role in that little incident." He waved off her guards and said, "You are a unique one, Ms. Wier." Lunair smiles politely, but it's weakened by guilt. She seems happy as he smiles and laughs. "Really?" She tilts her head. "Yeah... I - really should have been more decisive," She admits. She peesr over. "But it's yours to have and stuff." At his words, she lets her smile linger. "Thanks." She's odd, but that is who she is. "Mostly, I feel really bad for what happened. I figured I should apologize at the least." A beat. "Um. Though, it's kind of an odd story how I ended up involved. I'm still finding cigarette butts in my garden." Sigh. Still, he has a cake now! Half of it is whipped strawberry shortcake with a layer of jelly in the center holding two cakes together. The second half is a delicate chocolate cake, lined with a soft creme frosting. Wherever she got it, it was expensive. Sebastian took the cake politely from Lunair and said, "Come with me, we'll talk more about this in private. Too many people here would love to know why you are here and try to listen in on what we are talking about. " With that he started to walk up the stairs of the main hall and into his own private chambers. And his private chambers were virtually an apartment in their own right. While there was no walls, there was still areas for a study, a library, a bedroom and even a personal bar. Sebsatian set the cake down a small table next to his desk and then looked towards Lunair and couldn't help but smirk when he asked, "First time in a strange man's bedroom?" Luna smiles up to Sebastian and nods. "Makes - why? I'm kinda boring. Though, I guess dirt on people is important. I don't talk much normally," She admits. She seems aware of her short comings in some points. But in others, she's alarmingly oblivious. She follows along quietly, looking here and there. Neat place. Although, at his smirk and question, her eyes go wide and face red. Gonk. "Uhmm. Yees..." Hawkward! "People's space is personal." Also, dating is something she usually does with a calender. Oops. Ahem. It takes her a moment to recover. "It's a nice room though." ... probably not gonna make that save. Sebastian Shaw couldn't help but find Lunair's awkwardness adorable. The women in his life were very forceful, very sure of themselves and had a tendency to take what they wanted. It was rare he found a lady who was so... not those things. "It is the room of the Lord Imperial of the Hellfire Club, basically just a fancy way of saying the person who owns the building. But as such it has all the luxuries they could fit into it." He said as he gestured to the bar, "Can I get you something to drink before we discuss what happened?" Lunair is awkward. It's an unfortunate fact of life. But she just has to go with it. She is in awe of a social powerhouse here and now. Still, it's interesting even if she doesn't grasp what's going on. She's a fighter, not a talker. Except the one time she learned that shooting gorillas with a banana gun is totally not okay. She learned a lot that day. Nevertheless, she's a good audience, nodding. "I see. That's pretty neat. It sounds tough though," She considers. Social jockeying is something she's vaguely aware of but will never really truly grasp. She missed a lot of socialization when she was younger. A glance to the bar. "Umm. Got any tea or soda?" She can't drink legally. And one might consider the hazards of giving someone who can conjure the Twerker or worse booze. "No tea, it's," he smirked at his own joke he was about to make, "not my cup of tea. But I have some soda in here for rum and cokes." He poured her drink with some ice and then poured himself a scotch. Walking over to her and handing her the drink, "You don't know what you're missing though. Nothing like a scotch that is old enough to order its own scotch." He took a drink and said, "So firstly I want to thank you for the warning. It did allow me to be more prepared for the theft than I would have been before." Hee. She seems amused as he smirks. "Fair enough," Lunair nods. "I'm not old enough to drink, so I haven't really given it try," She admits. She watches him pour the drinks quietly and accepts it. "Thank you. And really?" She seems curious, but kind of cautious. Her hazel eyes are still wide, curious. "... no problem. I'm glad no one got super seriously hurt," She admits. She fidgets a little, and sips her soda. She seems uncertain a moment. "Actually someone got extremely hurt during the whole thing, just not at the club itself." Shaw unbuttoned his shirt slowly and pulled open to show the still healing burns he had received from Cable in his attempts to get the list back from Xavin. "Not your fault though, I was being a bit over confident at the time," he said, leaving his shirt open as if to let it be a constant reminder that people got hurt, "Plus several of the Hellfire Knights were killed by those who took it." He shook his hand, "It's neither here nor there, in fact one of your brethren, Shen Kuei, actually has become a member of the club because of the incident. I was impressed by his skills." Blink. Lunair didn't notice that. She frowns. A wince at his burns. "I'm sorry. Um. I can send some aloe. That sounds pretty rough. And wait, er..." Huh. She considers it. "I don't know. I think most of us would be upset and go after someone like that," She notes. She wasn't aware and now she painfully is. Also, it might feel better not to have cloth against a healing wound. "Poor guys." Still, she listens and pauses. An amused look crosses her face. "Yeah, he's good at hitting things. It's hard to understand him sometimes. But I guess that's cats and people who name themselves after them for you." She seems fairly cheerful and accepting of it. "I am glad for that, then, I think. "It's healing rather quickly, it's a secret but I do have powers of my own. And healing fast is one of them," Shaw admitted to the awkward girl. Then he decided to make it more awkward, "Of course if you want to rub ointments over my chest, I would be a fool to tell you no." Back to the subject at hand, "Which is actually another thing to ask of you. You've had my offer for a while now, and have even proven your loyalty to this club. Are you going to join us?" Lunair blinks. "Well. I won't tell anyone," She promises. "But that seems handy." Though, man. She's starting to feel like the last powered person to not have healing powers. Geez. Sadface. "Um. Er. I thought -" Pause. "I couldn't do that. I think I might hurt someone's feelings." She's probably referring to his fiance. Awkwardly. She seems uncertain. "Also I am not medically awesome." She tilts her head. "But it's a good idea to have some. Burns hurt like crazy. I almost got eaten by a dragon once. That kinda sucked." She falls quiet. "Sure. I think? I thought you would ban me and then one day return for vengeance or something really dramatic. I felt horrible. Leo would be upset with me too..." Shaw chuckled and said, "No ones feelings need to be hurt, secrets are such fun to keep," he took a few steps towards Lunair with a jokingly hurt face on, "But of course if you don't find me attractive, I can understand that. Beautiful woman like yourself have to be picky after all." He smiles at her softly, "I don't ban talent. And I don't seek vengeance out on the hired help. The Lord Imperator will get the vengeance as it was he who had Mr. Lebeau hire all of you. I don't attack pawns, I attack the kings themselves." Pause. Then Lunair's face goes 7 shades of intensely red. "O-oh... Um, no. You really are super handsome. But I don't think I could do that." Pause. She's easy to mess with, alas. Poor Lunair is a walking joke target. "Well, it wasn't fun to keep that one. I felt bad after I read the file I was passed on. Granted, he'd left. So I sat. And I thought. And I sat. ANd I thought... and then I just kind of ... y'know..." Handwave. She smiles back at his soft smile. "I see. Thanks. And um. Kinda glad I'm not a king now, really." She is perceptive and Shawsian vengeance is not something she wants a part of. Not all problems can be solved with rockets. "He turned up in my apartment. Apparently he went through my sock drawer, did the sudoku puzzles, befriended my roomie's cat - although, I'm glad... it's good to socialize cats, and apparently smoked up a chimney in my garden."" Sigh. "I don't know him at all," She admits. "I figured you didn't know him. That's why I had you extracted during that whole thing," He had taken a couple of steps closer and ran the back of his hand down her cheek, "I didn't want you getting hurt. Especially since your heart wasn't in it." He paused for a second and said, "I know what that is like, divided loyalties. You think you can some how salvage both but in the end everyone gets hurt. It's a sad thing really." Lunair pauses. "Thanks," She replies. She smiles then is still at the back of his hand down her cheek. Blink. She seems surprised and pauses. "I appreciate it. It's nice of you." Even if she feels she probably didn't deserve it. Screwing over one side on accident, but at least helping the other.She is glad he understands at least. She sips her soda. Lunair is quiet as he speaks. "Yeah... yeah, that's about right," She admits. There's a bit of gloom at it. "I mean, I should've asked to read the folder THEN let him go. But it was startling to see someone in my apartment." And kind of upsetting really. "I don't know." Sigh. "... it's strange I was mostly worried about upsetting everyone I knew in here." Shaw nodded at Lunair's words, "Trust me I've seen betrayal before as well. I could tell you didn't and wasn't betraying us." He finished off his scotch and button his shirt back up, "I want you come to me with these things from now on. When people try to use you in ways you don't want to be used. You come to me and I'll help you through it. Even if it isn't related to the Hellfire Club." He set his glass back down on the bar and said, "Also I might have a job for you in a few weeks, not entirely sure as of yet. I have to get some intel back first." Lunair pauses. "I see." That seems impressive and handy. "I will do that" She nods. "I mean, I like some of the people I saw working." Like Shen Kuei. She seems to think well enough of him. "I appreciate it," She replies. Although, Lunair seems blissfully unaware this could be useful for information and gossip. Oh well. She can't be good at everything, after all. She watches him quietly for a few moments. "Oh ? Well, okay." She nods. "Just let me know." She murmurs. She seems trusting enough, and she does technically owe him one for not flinging her out a window for causing him so much trouble. "I'd - help as I could? I think. I'm not sure." What could she do he couldn't? Then again, reputation is important and she has little to none. Maybe that's it? It is a mystery. She finishes off her soda shortly after. Category:Log